


He's a Puppy, Not a Rat

by n8sk8gr8



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, juice/chibs if you squint, juice/happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n8sk8gr8/pseuds/n8sk8gr8
Summary: Juice deserved better. Deserves better.A divergence from canon; the first night Roosevelt threatens to tell the club about Juice's dad Juice confides in Chibs.





	He's a Puppy, Not a Rat

Juice sat at the bar in the club, nursing a beer. He quickly drained it, tossing the bottle into the trash. "Fuck it, I need something stronger" he said to no one but himself, as he leaned over the bar to see if he could get something stronger without getting up.

He was startled by a hand clapping over the small of his back, & a chuckle. "Juicy, here let me get it. Sit back down." The man behind him said.

Juice slid back to his chair & smiled nervously to Chibs, "Oh, thanks. Didn't think anyone else was here. Its late...or early? Dunno."

Chibs laughed again, "Yeah boy, early is the word. Now, why are you here? What drink ya want?" he said, sorting through the various bottles of alcohol that were stored there.

"Strongest we have" Juice said, sliding his head down into his hands.

Chibs 'tsked' & grabbed some scotch instead. "That only answers one question, come on lad! Tell me your troubles, what else are bartenders good for?"

"For giving me alcohol, to _forget_  my troubles." Juice stated, lifting his head only enough for his eyes to glare at Chibs. He sighed, "Please Chibs, I really just need a drink. Or twenty."

Chibs mimicked his sigh, & poured him a drink. He held his hand over it as he slid it over, & didn't let go when Juice moved to grab it. "If im bartender-ing for you, you gotta spill boy. I'll keep pouring as long as you do. I don't do this for just anyone Juicy-boy."

Juice sighed dramatically, "Fine, at least let me have a few first." He tried to pry Chibs hand off the drink he was protecting.

"You get one before I need you to spill then." Chibs said, getting himself a glass down. He poured for himself, & watched as Juice downed the whole glass. Fucking kid...

Juice sighed again, brought his elbows up to rest on the counter. He hid his face again behind his hands, unable to look at Chibs. "I have....a big problem. Ok, maybe two? Fucking? It's shit Chibs, I dunno what to do!"

"Hey, we can back you up, brother. Club's got your back, you know that" Chibs said, pouring more scotch into the cup Juice slid aside.

"No you don't get it, Roosevelt's....he has this... _thing_ on me,  & he wants me to rat! Im not a rat Chibs! But what if they think I am? Jax, Tig, Bobby, what if they don't believe me? Shit Chibs, this is all I have. This is my _family_." Juice rushed out, talking a mile a minute. The pain in his voice couldn't be hidden from Chibs, his best friend in the club.

"What does he have on you Juice? You haven't given him anything have you?" Chibs said, putting down everything to pull Juice's head out of his hands. He left his hands on either side of Juice's face, "We can still fix it, you know? Maybe the thing he has isn't so bad. You tend to over think things, ya know?"

Juice closed his eyes & thought for a few seconds, when he opened his eyes again he saw in Chibs eyes he wanted to help him. He whispered to Chibs, terrified of the outcome of someone else hearing. "Chibs....he found who my dad is. My dad is black. Chibs, I'm _mixed!_ The bylaws! How can I tell everyone? They will kick me out Chibs!"

Chibs felt like face palming. Or laughing. He closed his eyes & breather through his nose, trying not to set Juice off on accident. "Juice...your birth certificate? What does it say? Says youre Hispanic, doesn't it? Nothing about being black?"

"Yeah, that's what it says. What about it?"

"Juice....God that bylaw is so old, no one really gives a shit. Really it should be voted out, taken out of the bylaws. It was a long time ago this club was started, shit has changed. For the better, too." Chibs actually laughed now, "The guy's wont give a shit. It isn't on your birth certificate so they have nothing on you Juice, Roosevelt has nothing! You don't have to hide this from the guys, & I'm sure they would agree that old & fucked up bylaw shouldn't be around now."

Juice let tears of joy fall from his eyes. "He doesn't have anything on me? Fuck, Chibs! I'm not gonna be kicked out?" He stood from the stool at the bar, circled around to Chibs on the other side. "Shit, do I tell the guys then? I think I have to, since Roosevelt was trying to get me to rat...I swear i didn't thought! Id never, Chibs, you gotta know I wouldn't!"

Chibs smiled at Juice, & pulled him into a hug. "I know you wouldn't Juicy, you are too valuable to this club to kick out over something as dumb & insignificant as that. Shite, like I said, that bylaw is way outdated."

Juice was practically vibrating with joy in Chibs arms, "Alright Chibs, I'll tell the guys. Soon as they all pile in I'll make sure to." He pulled himself away, & pressed a kiss to one of the scars on Chibs cheeks. "Thank you so much Chibs, I think I'm gonna go sleep this off now." He chuckled & wobbled away to the back of the clubhouse, to where the dorms were.

"Alright Juice, told ya it wasn't gonna be so bad..." Chibs called after him, settling back to leaning on the counter of the bar. He placed the glasses into the sink after downing his drink, & put the scotch back. 

The next day, once Jax arrived, Chibs pulled him aside. "Hey, it's not a big deal at all but Juice has something he has to share with you. He told me about it last night, it all turned out fine though, so don't be a worrying." Chibs clapped his hand over Jax's shoulder, leaning close so they didn't have to pull away from the others too far.

"Alright brother, we can ask him about it. Thanks for the heads up." Jack said, patting Chibs back before stalking off to the chapel room. "Clay's already at the table, everyone get in here."

All the men file into the room, Juice nervously looking to Chibs. Chibs offers a smile & a nod of encouragement to Juice, & closes the doors behind himself.

They all sit in their respective seats, Jax next to Clay & the officers to the sides, & the rest of the MC after. Jax leans closer to Clay, "When you're done, I've been told Juice has something to say." Clay nods, & looks to Juice, who nods & tries not to show how nervous he is.

The meeting goes as usual; business, guns, rival MC's, & the works. By the end Clay looks around the room. "Ok, that's all I have. Juice has something though, go ahead son."

Juice leans back in his chair, letting out a sign as he scrubs a hand over his mohawk. "This isn't easy to say but I know I have to let you all know, I haven't ratted or done anything, but Sheriff Roosevelt has something on me & he has bene threatening me." Juice looks around the room, seeing shocked faces minus Chibs, who just nods at him.

Juice continues, "He found out who my dad was, & he is black. Now before you kick me out, on my birth certificate it says nothing about me being black. It only says Hispanic. I was telling Chibs all this last night over a drink, he said as long as its not on my birth certificate then im in the clear.....right?" he trails off, wringing his hands. He looks to Clay, who has a blank stare on his face.

"Yeah, Chibs is right. I mean that bylaw is....real old. I know it seems racist, especially that we still have it, but really I think we should do away with it." Clay speaks, sitting up in his chair & putting his elbows on the table. "Juice, you are a valuable member. Not only do you help the business, but I cant do half that computer-y shit it is you do. Brother, it shows loyalty you brought this to us. Roosevelt has nothing on you, son."

Juice lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, Bobby claps a hand on his back & murmurs something else about loyalty, but he doesn't pay much attention because the next he is speaking again. "Thats not it though. He said if I didn't give him the next Irish gun meeting he would tell you all that my dad is black....he was threatening me."

Clay raises a brow, "So? What did you tell him?"

"I told him to fuck off, is what I told him. I'm never gonna rat on my club, my _family_. I couldn't ever turn on you guys, I'd rather die." Juice says, balling his fists on the table.

"Well damn, that's good to know. Good job son, you don't _ever_  rat, you hear? I'd much rather you come to me, like you just did, than rat us out. I don't give a shit what anyone has on you, _you come to us first_." Clay says, laying his hands on the table, staring Juice down in an intimidating way.

Juice nods frantically, "I will Clay, I don't think there is anything else they could have on me. I swear, I'll never rat."

"Alright, I believe you." Clay sighs, leans back in his chair. "Ok, now anyone else wanna have a heart to heart?"

Tig chuckles from beside Clay, "No, brother, I think thats reserved for Juice right now. Good job coming to us, by the way. Proud of you kid."

"Wow, Tig can be encouraging in a non-sexual way? Who knew!" Bobby laughs, slapping a hand onto Juice's back. He leans & whispers "He's not wrong though, we're proud of you."

Clay bangs the gavel, laughing with the rest of the club. The guys stand & push each other around, trying to get out of the room.

Chibs grins wide as he walks to Juice on the other side of the table, claps a hand onto each of his sholders before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Chibs, I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't spoke to you when I did.....man I'd die before I rat." Juice grinned, happy for the praise he got from Clay & Tig, although it felt weird. He held onto Chibs tight, still reeling from everything that had been happening.

"No worries lad," Chibs spoke, pressing a kiss to the sidw of his head, over one of Juice's tattoos.  "How about this? No more secrets from me, I can help you wade through it. You got that?"

Juice grinned wide, "Yeah, yeah sure Chibs. Same for you, no more secrets? Right?" He pulled back, out of the hug, but held tight to Chibs arms.

"Sure, whatever you want." Chibs pulled Juice out of the room, heading for the bar where the other men were cheering & clinking beers.

**Author's Note:**

> Im thinking of continuing this, though I'm still throwing ideas around of how to. Comments & feedback are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
